Multicarrier communication systems, such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, use a set of symbol-modulated subcarriers to communicate information within an available spectrum. Many modern digital communication systems, including wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) and wireless local-area networks (WLANs), are using multicarrier signals to help signals survive in environments having multipath reflections. One problem with some of these conventional multicarrier communication systems is that some base stations operate using a fixed channel bandwidth, such as 20 MHz. This limits a base station's use to communications with subscriber stations that use the same number of subcarriers across the same bandwidth and does not permit communications with subscriber stations of different bandwidth profiles.